Sesshomaru's Rage: Part 1
by Zerhai Dragonspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru goes into heat rage, what happens when he is not allowed to vent it properly? beware major lemon in first chapter...Be sure to read part 2 and 3 they are finished as well!
1. HEAT RAGE!

Sesshomaru's Rage Part One

Chapter 1

I do not own inuyasha or any characters within the series, wish I did but I don't

btw I do own all made up character within this story.

Author's note: I have edited this whole story since I saw the last episode of Inuyasha and this one fits with what happens in the actual anime.

--

Sesshomaru shook his head trying to shake off the impending madness he knew was coming, his council had been attempting to get him into a mating he did not want, the bitch youkai woman they had in mind was literally, and figuratively, a bitch.

He wanted someone who wanted him for him, not his rank or power, he was counting on his lead and most trusted general to distract them when he made a run for it; he barely saw the golden haired phoenix general escort the council out of the throne room and nod slightly to his lord. Sesshomaru knew it was either now or never, he made a brake for it out of throne room and out of the palace, his heat rage slowly overtaking him as he ran, overtaking his normal common sense.

He logically knew he had to get to the youkai heat brothel, however he just could not make his legs go that way, soon his rage overcame him and his eyes became a solid red and he ran trampling anything in his way until his sense of smell caught a whiff of a female in heat, in his current state it mattered not that she was human, only that she was female and he could vent his rage, his need to fuck a female.

He tore his clothes off his body as he approached her, he pulled her from the hotspring she was in and covered her shocked mouth which was about to voice a scream with his clawed hand then took off with her to a better location, he found a cave quickly and laid her there.

He held her hands above her head with his claw then her mouth with his ravaging one, crushing her mouth with an overwhelming kiss, and then he threatened her with a growl as if to say, scream and I kill you. He released her hands so his one hand could touch her tender flesh though in his madness he cared not if he scratched her or not, his member was already hard and pulsing and he could not wait much longer.

He forced her legs open with his knees and hips, his cock already giving off pre-cum in longing, he growled as he started probing her soft lower lips. She was shaking but he gave no care to it, she would feel pleasure soon enough. He covered her mouth with his clawed hand once more as he pushed past her virgin barrier, causing the virgin blood to flow.

He sheathed himself fully inside her, and then stayed still savoring the tightness of her pussy, before he started to move with a need that only over took him during these states of madness, his heat rage.

He removed his hand from her mouth her lips quivering and tears flowing from her eyes and blood flowing from more places than her pussy. He propped himself on his hand as he thrust harder and harder and he shuddered as he spilled his seed deep within her pussy, he rested on his arm before he started again.

He continued pumping his hard member deep within her womb, until he spilled his seed once more deep with in her womb as the last drop of his seed spilled from him his heat rage had subsided, and he rolled off her. She had passed out sometime during but he had not cared.

He slept for about 30 minutes before waking on a hard cave floor, exhausted but back to his senses; it took him 3 seconds before he realized exactly who he had vented his heat rage on, Inuyasha's wench, a miko, and a human virgin at that.

He cursed himself for being so careless than he cursed the council for causing the situation. He picked her up and followed his own scent to where he had found her, knowing it had only been a few hours surprising as that was since his heat rages usually lasted at least 24 hours, something about her miko status must have done that he surmised.

He then used an old family ability to make his individual scent vanish and then lightly touched her forehead, willing her to forget who had done this to her. If Inuyasha found out he would hunt this sesshomaru and slaughter him. Sesshomaru was no fool. He then got rid of his scent and the remnants of his clothing everywhere nearby especially in the cave.

All other youkai would know was that another youkai had taken a virgin human woman in there in his heat rage and fucked the hell out of her; they would not be able to identify whom it was.

He then rose into the air, riding the wind back to his palace.


	2. Search, find, and concern

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within the series, though I wish I did, however I do not!

However I do own all made up characters within this story. They are my own personal creations! Please do not steal.

I will be posting their profiles in later chapters before the actual chapters so you can have some background on them, making them easier to read and understand.

Note from Author: I always like to shock my readers. I will probably be having similar scenes in later chapters when I feel they are needed. I'm glad those of you who did read it liked it. A nice short shocking first chapter is always a good way to start a fanfiction, catches the reader's attention!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Keep reading

_**Zerhai Dragonspirit**_

--

Okay one more note: the last chapter did not get much editing due to my redo putting what happened in the actual anime in mind but this one will have been changed more.

--

Inuyasha growled under his breath, looking out into the trees, he knew Kagome had said she wanted to be alone, emphasizing it with many, many, sit commands, but it had been hours, he contemplated whether he should go searching for her or not; whether getting sat feet into the ground was worth making sure she was alright.

That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he jumped and turned around only to find a demon exterminator with a concerned look on her face.

"Inuyasha, I think we should go look for Kagome she has been gone way too long, something might have happened to her by now," Sango explained, "I'm worried about her."

Inuyasha nodded, if Sango was worried, then it was okay to go looking for her, and Sango would protect him from any more sit commands for disturbing her solitude, hopefully she had just fallen asleep somewhere, probably near a hotspring.

"Feh, yeah she probably got her self in some trouble somewhere that we have to bale her out of, as usual," Inuyasha replied to Sango.

Miroku shook his head, "Inuyasha you should be kinder in talking about Lady Kagome, she does not deserve the disrespect you give her, we are all worried about her now lets go find her."

Inuyasha nodded before taking off into the forest, while Miroku, Sango and Shippou got on the back of the transformed Kirara before taking off and into the air searching for their beloved friend.

Meanwhile, in the Western Palace, Sesshomaru is sleeping off the exhaustion of his heat rage completely oblivious to the worry he caused within the Inu-tachi. His head general sat in a study absorbed in paperwork that he couldn't seem to get fully into.

He sighed; his lord had returned way too soon and had the smell of human on him, virgin human at that. He was worried for his lord, what if the family of this human found out, what if she became pregnant.

All sorts of things were going through his head, making it pound. He assumed his lord had covered his tracks well; he could only hope.

Damn the council for forcing Sesshomaru-sama into making such a rash escape from the palace and therefore causing this predicament.

Suddenly, a small face with brown hair and large brown eyes peeked in the door to the study, a big grin on her face.

"Hello Rin," he smiled, the human girl is completely oblivious to the harsher side of youkai life, and he knew his lord wanted to keep it that way for now until she was older and could handle it.

Rin slipped into the room a bouquet of flowers in her hands, "Since Sesshomaru-sama is busy right now Rin thought Wolfstar-sama would like some flowers," she held them out as she walked towards him.

Wolfstar smiled, the little girl always was able to lift his mood, "Sure Rin, I would love some flowers," he pushed away from the desk.

Rin giggled and ran the rest of the way across the room and around the desk and handed the flowers to the phoenix general, who once he put the flowers on the desk scooped her up and put her on his lap. She giggled, and then asked, "When will Sesshomaru-sama be finished with his work so that Rin can follow where he travels again?"

Wolfstar smirked at her, "In a few days Rin, a few days, now you run off and find Jaken, I must get some of this paperwork done or our Lord will have my wings," he joked.

Rin giggled again and slid off Wolfstar's lap, waving as she ran out of study and in search of a certain toad youkai.

Wolfstar set the flowers aside and went back to work on the paperwork he needed to get done.

In the meantime, the group had found Kagome and immediately brought her back to Kaede's village for the elder miko to check her out. The only ones in the hut were Kagome, Sango, and Kaede. Inuyasha was pacing outside the hut worrying and trying to figure out why he couldn't place the scent on and around the hot-spring, it was obviously youkai, and of quite a bit of power but he couldn't place the breed and especially not a name.

The way they had found Kagome would forever be imprinted in his head, laying there unconscious, though the scent of blood had been on her, her virgin blood, along with scratches seemingly given in lust, another unidentifiable youkai scent had covered her.

Absolutely no identifying scents except that it had been in the youkai's heat rage, nothing more. What worried his more was that Kagome could not remember anything about her attacker, nothing, nada, zip; only some of the most powerful could erase memories like that.

Well, whoever it was, was going to pay for hurting his Kagome, he thought to himself, with a growl. He just hoped Kagome was okay after such a traumatic experience, he vowed to himself he would be nicer to her, less rude more aware of her feelings.

He smelled salt water coming from the hut, as it had been since they had brought Kagome to Kaede's hut. He clenched his fist drawing blood. He would definitely shred whoever had done this to Kagome; make sure they were not able to do this to another woman ever again!

Miroku watched Inuyasha moodily pace outside Kaede's hut, from where he stood leaning against another hut in the village. He completely shared Inuyasha's sentiments in relation to Kagome's youkai attacker.

He sighed, if only they had more clues in relation to who had done this. Though he would do his own research since very few youkai could erase memories as Kagome's were erased from her.


	3. None of your concern

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within the main series.

However the made up characters with the story are my own.

I have edited this chapter as well.

Note: I fixed the first chapter so it's easier to read, I put spaces in it… I hope they were enough, the way I wrote it was meant to go very fast… at least that first chapter. Oh btw I posted Wolfstar's profile on my profile page but for those of you who have not gone to my profile page here is his profile.

Character Name: Wolfstar Sunsoar

gender: male

age: unknown though has been born from ashes at least 7 times with a few hundred year lifetimes,

his current lifetime is 621 years old

Race: ancient pheonix last known pheonix

era: fuedal

side: chaotic nuetral

jewel shards and location of them as well as how they recieved them: none and has no need for them

Description: 6'5" lean and muscular, golden tan skin, goldenhair, wears a white outfit similar to sesshomaru's but has a sun and flames on it, has a form of a large pheonix as well, eyes the color of blue fire, he also has a smaller bird form about the size of a large hawk

weapons: The Blade of flame, which is a phoenix blade, looks like just a hilt until it is drawn and the whip of fire as well as powers over the element of fire, and fire magic

weaknesses: water of any type, and beautiful women ((yes he's a hentai))

likes: beauiful women, a strong leader of the west, other phoenixes

dislikes: the north, dieing ((he's died at least 7 times would you like it?), being the last of his kind

personality: a hentai, though most of the time hides it well, he believes that the land of the west is vulnerable if it doesn't have a strong leader on the throne and has taken the throne in the past when a strong leader isn't available, serious, takes threats very seriously and has hardly any sense of humor when there is work to be done, when he is not working he can never seem to be serious

Love Interest/mate/significant other: another phoenix… he is only fertile with others of his kind

History: His age is unknown though in this current lifetime he is 621 yrs since his last birth from ashes, he has been serving the west since before he can remember, he has been known to cause accidents to those individuals whom he views as unworthy of the land of the west including the taiyoukai if he judges him unworthy and has done in the past. The last one he remembers having to do this with was Sesshomaru's great great grandfather in his last lifetime

Now on to the story! I'll be posting other profiles after the first time their names appear in the story otherwise you must go to my profile page to view them

Oh btw as soon as I get more of this story done I'll be continuing my other story… Silvana and Maiko's Quest.

And thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story, makes me really feel loved!

Their names are as follows: Yuki Yamera, prettybluesailor, Thundara, QueenJitFace, Kitsune Diva, KagxSess, and Karkadann

Now that I've finished rambling, on to the story!

A week had passed since Inuyasha had brought Kagome back to her time, after her 'encounter' with the strange youkai. Even though she could not remember who had done it too her, she had the feeling she knew him even though that was complete idiocy, she knew so few youkai even in the feudal era.

She could not forget the pain, and yet the strange pleasure that came with it. She scolded herself silently that she should not have enjoyed one bit of it, the logical part of her, and she knew that if the group ever found out who had done that to her they would rip him to shreds.

She sighed, sitting up in bed, she had been sulking around her time all week, her mother had taken her to the doctor the day she had come back and everything was fine except for the mental shock she was still dealing with. Her mother had also been babying her all week, which was nice for once. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to get rid of the goose bumps that were all over her arms. Even her encounters with Naraku had never gotten to her like this, this was so much more personal.

She knew she would have to eventually go back to the feudal era and finish the quest for the jewel shards and destroy Naraku once and for all, even though no leads as to where the damnable hanyou had disappeared to this time.

Even though she knew that Inuyasha would be walking on pins and needles around her for a while still, she was still surprised that he had not come to get her and bring her back to go shard hunting. She hoped the group was okay. They were probably all worried about her.

They were expecting her to be broken because of this however a new resolve was forming within her heart. She would refine her powers, purifying abilities, and fighting skill so she would not be weak and let something like that happen to her again, never again.

"No more Damsel in distress here," she said to her empty room, feeling better saying it out loud.

She nodded to herself as she got up out of bed and went to go take a shower and start preparing herself to go back to the feudal era. She wouldn't be returning still for a few days but those extra few days would make all the difference in the world.

Meanwhile in the feudal era, at the Western palace, Sesshomaru had finally recovered completely from his heat rage, only to have to face his head general first thing after he ate breakfast, once he had made it to his throne room.

He look at the phoenix that by the look in those firey eyes was looking for an explanation from his lord, he was one of the few who could demand something from Sesshomaru and get away with it.

Sesshomaru just glared back giving no such explanation before yelling, "Jaken, get your worthless hide in here."

No more than 5 minutes later the toad youkai scrambled into the throne room, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama, how can I be of service to you milord?"

Sesshomaru did not spare a glace at the toad however said, "Prepare Ah-Un, and tell Rin we will be leaving before the sun reaches its peak. Make sure she is prepared as well."

Jaken bowed out nearly tripping over his own feet, "Yes milord," as he hurried off to do his lord's bidding.

Wolfstar crossed his arms across his chest letting his aura flame a bit, "So who was the poor human," he emphasized the word, "wench you expended your rage on and is she still alive?"

Sesshomaru turned his ice cold glare on the phoenix it seemed their wills clashed for some time, before Sesshomaru said, "That is none of your concern general, you are dismissed," with a wave of his clawed hand.

Wolfstar hissed at Sesshomaru, "we will see about that, milord," he said as he left the throne room and the presence of his lord.

As Wolfstar was leaving the throne room, elsewhere, in Kaede's village, the group had not ventured out since Inuyasha had taken Kagome back to her time; they were all extraordinarily worried about their little miko from the future. They were anxious to see her again but did not bug the moody hanyou into going through the well after her.

Said hanyou sat in the god tree most of the time, not coming down unless for meals, who knew what was going through his head.

Inuyasha fingered the one clue they had to Kagome's attacker, a piece of silk that was mostly yellow but with a small bit of blue. It was very high quality silk and it bothered him that there was no scent other than that of a very general male youkai. As soon as he found the former owner of this piece of silk he would tear that man to shreds. One other thing was worrying him, the attacker had not taken the shikon shard from Kagome, not many youkai were not interested in the shards of the jewel, it was also a big clue to whom it was.

For now he was content to wait for Kagome to come back through the well in her own time. He would not push this time, she needed the time away because of what happened, and it gave him time to puzzle over the mystery of the piece of silk in his claws, and the still present shard with Kagome.


	4. As Ready as i'll ever be!

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 4

Note: thank you to all who have read and liked this story, and thanks especially to those who have reviewed it.

They are as follows: Dominik Journot, Yuki Yamera, mangadreams, DarkAngelRakell, Angelina, and PrettyBluesailor.

Btw: I've started working on Silvana and Maiko's quest; I'm might be tying these two stories into each other, that one will be almost a sequel to this one; don't know yet have to see how this one goes. I'm still working on it. I also have a few ideas in mind for other stories I'll be writing later. I don't think I have an idea in mind that is not lemony or gory though… I can be evil to characters at times; now on to the story.

I have edited this one as well… hope you like it.

It had been a week since Kagome had gotten herself out of bed with a new view on life and everything she had ordered and bought had come in. She was finally ready to return to the feudal era, and to her friends.

She looked over the items she had laid out on her bed, a new black leather backpack lay on the pillow, her new clothes which consisted of form-fitting black leather pants, a black corset top, with a black leather trench coat that had a removable inner lining so it could be worn in all weather, and black leather boots for her feet. Along with 5 other sets of clothing and shoes of similar make.

Lying next to this clothing were many bladed weapons in their sheaths, which strapped to various parts of her body. They were still a bit uncomfortable when she got them all on but you couldn't tell she was so well armed once she got completely dressed and armed.

She had learned the basics on handling them and was coming back through the well again in a month for her next lesson in blades and fighting.

Next to the smaller blades were two katanas, both of which she had specially ordered and sharpened, she had also learned how to sharpen her own blades and the instruments to do so were already in her new backpack along with her spare clothing, spare blades, medicinal supplies, food and other necessities.

She looked over all this, her hair tightly braided to her head and down her back. She had nothing but her underclothing on, she did a mental check of everything, missing nothing she started strapping the blades to her body.

Once all those that went under her clothing were attached to their specified locations she pulled her pants and then her shirt. Then she strapped a few more blades to her body as well as the katanas to her back, after that she pulled her boots on.

Her boots on, she unzipped the liner of her trench so she wouldn't burn up and put it on, then putting the actual liner insider her backpack.

Once she had finished placing everything on her body, she looked in the mirror and smiled, much better, she thought to herself.

((Bad ass Kagome… watch out Naraku… MWAHAHAHAHAHA))

While Kagome was preparing herself to return to the feudal times, her friends have been hard at work trying to figure out just who had raped Kagome.

About a week ago in the feudal times…

Inuyasha still sat in the god tree, still brooding, still worrying. The rest of the group approached the tree finally fed up with this behavior.

"Inuyasha," Sango called up to him, "What are we going to do now, and when are you going to go get Kagome?"

"Feh," was the only reply she got.

Shippou bounded up the tree to Inuyasha's head, "but Inuyasha, shouldn't you go and at least check on her, we are all worried about her."

"Shut up brat," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Shippou by the tail and tossed him down again, "she'll come back when she's ready."

Kirara in big form caught the falling kitsune.

Miroku, quirked an eyebrow, "then what do you plan we do while we wait for her return?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

Sango put her hands on her hips, "why don't we start trying to find the bastard who did that to our Kagome?"

Inuyasha glared down at her, "and how do you suggest we go about that?"

Sango glared back up at him, "why don't we see if Sesshomaru-sama has any idea of what happened?"

Inuyasha jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and stared her in the eye, "why would he help us, he'd as likely kill us as help us, feh, he'd be more likely to kill us than help us."

Sango shrugged, Miroku cut in, "however if he wanted to kill us he would have done so already, but since he hates hanyous and a youkai who had fucked a human, would be a disgust to him, so he would want any clue to a youkai who was willing to do something that could possibly result in a hanyou birth."

Inuyasha shook his head and jumped up to the branch he had previously been sitting on, "feh if you want to search that jerk out go right ahead, its your funeral.'

Sango glared daggers up at the hanyou, "however we need your help to sniff him out, not to mention if we can get him to join the group, and it will be another blade against Naraku. Not to mention, if you don't help us, how disappointed Kagome will be when she finds out you wouldn't help us, and how many times she'll sit you for not helping us."

Inuyasha growled, and laid his ears back on his head, "feh, fine I'll help you find my half-brother, and we'll head out tomorrow."

Sango nodded, "thank you Inuyasha," then smiled to the rest of the group and led them back to the village.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un in tow as usual. Rin was on Ah-Un's back and Jaken led the dragon by the reins, not like the dragon really needed to be led but because Jaken needed to feel useful. It seemed to Jaken that his lord was lost in thought more so in these past days, which was true, though Sesshomaru would not admit it to anyone especially not Jaken or Rin. He was so much in thought that a rogue youkai had gotten much closer to his little camp one night than he normally would have allowed, and it was almost on the camp before Sesshomaru came out of his thought pattern and slew the rogue.

After he had slain the rogue youkai he noticed something glittered on the ground where the corpse had fallen, he picked it up, and it was a shard of the Shikon no Tama, Jewel of four souls and belonged with the keeper of the jewel, Inuyasha's ningen, Kagome, reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou.

For the next few days he carried around the shard, trying to figure out what he was going to do with it; he knew it belonged with the shikon miko, Kagome; however he wasn't sure he was ready to see her again after what had happened between them, even though she had no idea about except the fact that an unknown youkai had raped her and run.

He finally came to the conclusion that he would join forces with the inutachi, they all had the same goal after all and the humans of the group would be good for Rin to be around as well as the kit would make a good playmate for her. He was Sesshomaru, lord of the west, he could handle himself around a mere human woman.

A few days later and in Modern times…

Kagome put her bag on her back and went downstairs; her mother looked at her worriedly, "are you sure you're ready to go back Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "as ready as I can be, I'm nervous but I'll get over it."

Her mother pulled her into a hug, "be careful, Kagome.'

"I will mom," she said as she broke the hug and headed out the door, then to the well house and down the well to the feudal era.


	5. And Kagome is

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within the series, though I do own all characters I have created myself.

Note: Okay, thanks all who responded to the help I asked for, and because of some of the votes and the reasoning I came up with something to make all happy, hopefully… though I'm going to be putting the characters through hell and back, not literally, though I am tempted to bring Sounga into this, oh well I might later, but that has nothing to do with the now in the story. Oh please read my other story "the Arena" its not rated M but if that changes within the story I'll change it, I really could use some feedback on it, before I post the next chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter soon but having feedback is very nice, and greatly appreciated.

Btw: sorry it took so long to post this chapter.

BTW again thanks to all you who have reviewed since the last chapter, they are as follows: Dominik Journot, PrettyblueSailor, Elli Mac08, DarkAngelRakell, mangadreams, RavenRadiance, kit, Sandra-gcr, DarkenaNeko, Azriya, anonymus, Taiyo, Wicked Witch of the South West, kagomemama, hellspixie18, sesshomaruluvr01, QueenJitFace, foxangel, dimpleslane1992, kenshin's mate, ero tenshi, FLUFFY-MISSTRESS, cup of stars, raine, Sugar0o, Amanda, Dimpleslane1992, and Serenity Voldemort Riddle. Thank you all I luv you!!

Now on with the story

This chapter has been edited…

--

When Kagome came through the well, and as she was climbing out herself a clawed hand reached in and pulled her out and set her next to the well and she found herself face to face with none other than Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the West; His eyes cold as usual, not betraying any emotion except for perhaps irritation.

Nearby were the two headed dragon Ah-Un, Rin sitting atop him, and Jaken holding the reins leading the dragon.

Once she got over the shock of being greeted by Sesshomaru, she demanded, "Why are you here and not Inuyasha?"

He lifted one eyebrow, "I have gotten word that your pack searches for this Sesshomaru, searches for my assistance. This Sesshomaru has come to find out what they want."

"Then why did you pull me out of the well?"

He turned from her and started to walk towards the village, Jaken and Ah-Un following. Rin waved to Kagome, smiling at her.

She glared daggers at him, "Now just wait one second, I was talking to you," she said as she stormed after him.

He ignored her, lost in his own thoughts, he would not admit to her that he'd been spying on her pack for the past few days and been waiting for her to come through the well, he had wanted to be the first to check her scent. He didn't know why he had actually pulled her from the well, however as soon as he had sensed the mystical energy of the well flare and then smelled her he couldn't prevent himself. He didn't know what he was going to do, he had smelled her scent all right and it was just as he feared, she was with child; though her clothing was not appropriate, and she apparently didn't know. He had to figure out something before the end of the pregnancy, for as soon as the hanyou was born, they would know who the one who had impregnated her was. He cursed himself and his council in his head, himself for not having enough control and his council for preventing him from going to the proper channels to relieve the heat rage.

It still bothered him that it had been sated in such a short amount of time. That was not normal.

He had to think of something.

Meanwhile Kagome was trying to talk to him, get an explanation from him.

"Sesshomaru, why the hell did you pull me out of the well, talk to me damn it," it was not like her to curse like this but shit this was starting to annoy her.

Suddenly before she could say anything farther she heard a growl coming from the Taiyoukai, "Ningen you will be quiet, your voice is grating on this Sesshomaru's nerves, do not test this Sesshomaru's patience."

She glared daggers at him, "I will not be quiet until I get an answer from you and by the way do not call me ningen, and my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!"

"I does not have to answer to a ningen woman such as you."

Suddenly this 'nice' conversation was broken up by an orange ball of fur launched at Kagome, Shippou.

"Kagome, finally you came back," he cuddled himself to her chest.

That's when he noticed Sesshomaru and curled closer to Kagome.

Before anyone could say anything more, Sango came up smiling, "Kagome you look so different, I'm glad you're back," she then faced Sesshomaru, "we've been looking for you."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "So this Sesshomaru has heard Demon Exterminator, this Sesshomaru came to investigate why the idiot hanyou would want to search this Sesshomaru out."

Sango smirked, "you'll find out when we get to the village," she turned back to Kagome, "Inuyasha is out searching for him," she pointed to Sesshomaru, "he should be back in a few days."

Kagome nodded, "okay, well let's get to the village now shall we."

Sango grinned, "Yes lets."

The two women walked off towards the village ahead of Sesshomaru, and arrived in Kaede's hut before he got to the village, Miroku was in the hut with Kaede.

His eyes sparkled, seeing Kagome, "Lady Kagome you are back," he looked her over as she placed her bag down, "you look beautiful as usual."

Kagome smirked at him, "don't even think about it houshii."

Miroku had the decency to look innocent and said, "I don't know what you are talking about Kagome. I am merely an innocent monk…"

She burst out laughing, "you innocent, that's ridiculous, you're such a hoot Miroku, and aren't you forgetting Sango."

Outside Sesshomaru had just come up on the village edge and was receiving odd looks from the villagers, as well as nervous looks.

He heard more than once whispered, "I hope he's not here to kill us."

He nearly rolled his eyes at these superstitious villagers; if he had wanted to kill them they would already be dead. He followed Kagome's scent to a particular hut and nearly snarled at the scents that were around this hut. They included Kagome's, Sango's, her neko, the hentai monk's, the old woman Kaede's, the kitsune's and his half brother Inuyasha's.

He politely tapped on the wall beside the door way as Rin got down from Ah-Un. The monk pulled the door aside, took in Sesshomaru and Rin standing beside him, "uh Sesshomaru-sama, come right in, the girl can come in too of course."

Sesshomaru replied with a "hn," as he and Rin followed the monk inside, and Kaede said, "sit anywhere milord."

He sat in an open corner that happened to be nearby Kagome. Rin sat next to him and curled up in his pelt.

"What did you want this Sesshomaru's help for monk?"

Miroku gulped as he sat down again as well, "about 2 weeks ago we sent Kagome home," he sighed, "we had good reason to, and she had just had a very traumatic experience," he paused again.

Sesshomaru glared at Miroku, "get to the point monk."

Miroku stammered, "S-S-She was raped by a youkai in heat, we assume a very powerful one because neither Inuyasha nor Shippou can identify the scent. Not to mention Kagome doesn't remember her attacker, and since you have such a problem with youkai who are willing to be with humans we thought you might want to help."

Sesshomaru looked at the monk then at Kagome, who quickly looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks, "that explains why when this Sesshomaru came across her when she was coming out of the well, she smelled as if she was with child. It is because she is."

The first response was Sango punching a wall and Miroku getting red and pinch faced, Kagome nearly growling and Shippou looking guilty. Kaede seemed to just take it in stride, calm as usual.

Kagome stood up and walked out of the hut and they could hear cursing coming from outside the hut, language that usually did not come out of Kagome's mouth. Sesshomaru felt her miko energy flare angrily. He winced inwardly, apparently, he thought, I've started fully awakening her spiritual powers. Kaede, Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

Kaede cut the silence, "looks like I will have to seriously work on training her with her power."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "I will help you Lady Kaede."

The next few days passed by uneasily, between Sesshomaru being around the village, Kaede and Miroku teaching Kagome about her powers, and Sango helping Kagome with her swordsmanship. Kagome turned into a very fast learner, as Sesshomaru noticed, and she seemed to move at a speed faster than a human should be able to.

He assumed it had to do with her immense amount of miko energy.

Still Inuyasha had not returned by the third day.

On the fourth day Kagome went out into the woods to gather herbs in the morning as she had everyday since she had returned to the feudal era, when she sensed Naraku's jewel shard coming up on her fast, and before she could make a run for it she was surrounded by miasma and Naraku's insects, she passed out from lack of good air to breath as she tried to fight it but it was not use, she did not have enough control over her power to purify the miasma and insects. She was only awake long enough to know she was being carried away.

Of course when Kagome is being carried off is when everyone senses or smells what is going on and tries to come to her rescue but all they find is remnants of Naraku's Miama, which was already dissipating, and kagome's basket she had been using for herbs.

The first to the scene was to the surprise of the group, Sesshomaru who immediately started following the scent, growling under his breath, his eyes starting to turn red.

That is the moment Inuyasha finally returned to the village, only to find everything in chaos and Sesshomaru's little group in the village but no Sesshomaru and no Kagome and Naraku's scent near the village.

He then took off in the same direction Sesshomaru had gone.


	6. what they do now

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within the story.

However I do own the characters I have created as my own.

Note: I am evil, a confrontation between the two inu-brothers and Naraku… or is it… Mwahahahahahahahaha… I have much more evil plans in store for our favorite hanyou, miko and taiyoukai. Not to mention everyone's favorite evil hanyou… I almost feel sorry for the "good" characters… enjoy!

Btw: Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! They are as follows: QueenJitFace, Mangadreams, PrettyBlueSailor, natrinu45, and Inuyoukai Gina.

This chapter has been edited…

Kagome awoke to pain, pain in her wrists, in her head, in her ankles, in her abdomen, generally her who body was in sever pain. She opened her eyes slowly. She found she was curled up in the corner of a very dark, very damp, dungeon.

She shook her head trying to clear her head, trying to remember how she had gotten into this situation, only to discover that around her neck was a collar, which was chained to a wall and when she looked at her wrists and ankles they were also chained to the wall and the braces were way too tight. She looked around, trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark.

Very quickly her eyes adapted to the dark area she sat in. She was in a cage, she growled, she wasn't a damn animal, she assessed her body of actual wounds and found no broken bones, not even very deep cuts, most of it looked like irritation in reaction to Naraku's miasma. 'Damn him,' she thought.

She then started experimenting on how far she could move, and found she could move up to about a foot away from the wall before the chains inhibited her movement.

That's when she realized that she had not one scrap of clothing on her body, she scrambled to try and cover herself, no matter how futile the effort, especially since no one was near her even the adjacent cells were currently empty.

After a few minutes of that, she gave up, and sat on the floor, her legs pulled close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees.

She sighed, first the rape and when she comes back and not even a week later she is kidnapped by Naraku. 'Just my luck,' she thought.

Meanwhile the two inu-brothers were figuratively running around in circles trying to track Kagome and Naraku's scent. It was no use; as usual Naraku was still way too good at covering his tracks.

Sesshomaru came back to the village, looking perfect as usual, though in his mind he was trying to figure out why the hell he had gone after her in the first place. Immediately Jaken came up to him jabbering.

"My lord why did you go after the ningen girl, she is unworthy of such respect from my lord Sesshomaru," Jaken whined.

"Quiet Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I am sorry my lord for causing such irr…" which was quickly cut off by Sesshomaru stepping on the toad on his way to Kaede's hut.

Sango approached him as he neared the hut, "did you find any sign of Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He looked at her, "this Sesshomaru found no sign of the missing miko, however the hanyou may have had better luck though I highly doubt it."

Sango sighed as she rubbed the ears of Kirara who is sitting on her shoulder, "I'm just so worried about her."

He looked at the demon exterminator; quirked an eyebrow then went and sat next to Kaede's hut to keep him from pacing; though he would not acknowledge that he was worried about said miko even to himself.

Rin came running up to him with a bundle of flowers, she smiled at him, before asking, "my lord Sesshomaru, where is Jaken, I picked these flowers to make Jaken-sama look pretty?"

Sesshomaru said nothing just pointed to the toad that was just now pulling himself off the ground from being flattened by Sesshomaru.

She giggled, "Thank you my lord," she said before running towards Jaken who promptly 'eeped' and ran from her around the corner of another hut with her hot on his heals.

That is the time a crash is heard in the nearby forest followed by cursing coming from the familiar voice of Inuyasha. Apparently he had had no better luck than Sesshomaru.

Not too long after that he sulks out of the trees, completely depressed, in his mind he was feeling horribly guilty, first he couldn't protect her from the youkai rape now Naraku. He really was turning out to be helpless when it came to protecting Kagome.

'No,' he thought, 'I'll find you Kagome and save you if it's the last thing I do.'

He looked up and spotted Sesshomaru and a growl came from his throat before he could help himself.

"What are you doing here you baka?"

Sesshomaru simply watched Rin run by after Jaken who already had a few flowers decorating his bald head.

"I am talking you jack-ass,"

Sesshomaru didn't even look at him as he said, "This Sesshomaru heard that you and your companions were seeking me out so I arrived to find out what you and your pack wanted with me, and found out you wanted my help in capturing a human raping youkai. This Sesshomaru deemed it worthy of this my time to assist in finding this youkai rapist."

Inuyasha suddenly remembered why he had been gone when Kagome had come back in the first place and all he had to say as he walked away, was, "feh," before going up to Sango.

Sango looked at him and sighed, "What are we going to do now?"

Miroku came around the corner, "I suggest we start traveling and look for clues to Naraku's whereabouts since we have no other leads."

Sesshomaru spoke up, "The monk has a point it would be more fruitful to try to find her then stay here and wait."

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru, but didn't say anything, though it didn't feel right that Sesshomaru was actually being helpful, something in his gut told him there was more to it but he had no proof of that.

Sango nodded, "okay let's get packed up to go," she looked at Sesshomaru, "may we use your dragon to hold some of our supplies, my lord?"

He simply shrugged and said, "Jaken bring Ah-Un so he may be packed with supplies," he looked at Rin who was at the moment decorating Jaken's head, "that is enough Rin, you may continue decorating Jaken once he has done his duty."

She nodded, smiling, "yes my lord," before spotting Shippou, she giggled, "my lord may this Rin go play with the kitsune."

He nodded slightly indicating that yes she could. She ran towards Shippou who was looking sad because Kagome was missing.

"Hi my name is Rin, what is your name?"

He sniffled, "I'm Shippou."

She smiled, "want to play?"

He nodded, "yeah," trying to smile back at her.

She grinned before tapping his arm, "you're it," then running off with him running after her trying to tag her.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku have started packing the packs, including Kagome's pack and which contained her extra clothing and blades then putting them on Ah-Un, who simply watched them go about their tasks.

Sesshomaru just sat and watched everyone go about their business, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do when they actually found Kagome again, then what he would do when she gave birth to his pup in 6 months, because he could no longer hide the fact that he was the one who assaulted her once that happened. He did his best not to dwell on the fact that he was acting more and more protective of her, if only subtly.

Now back to what is actually happening to Kagome.

She had actually fallen asleep against the wall, out of sheer and total boredom, even worrying about what Naraku was going to do now that he had her shard and her, had not kept her awake. For some reason she was tired, exhausted.

This is the sight Naraku saw when he came into the dungeon; he knew her secrets and had much to hold against her now. He did not know how he had ever thought this wench had ever looked like Kikyou, there may be a similarity and the fact that this miko had also possessed the elder priestess's soul, now he knew that she simply had been a vessel for Kikyou's soul and the reason the shikon had been in the future miko's body. He laughed to himself, she was from the future, yet he knew her other secret, the one she didn't even know herself more than likely. She would be fun to play with later. He might even let her keep her jewel shard just to make things more interesting.

He smirked again to himself, the miko from the future would be allowed to sleep for now, and then walked out of the dungeons again.


	7. escape and revenge

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

Note: Mwahahahahahahaha… oops have I gone back to laughing evilly…. Uh oh…. Must mean my muse is in evil mode… I hope you enjoy. I am so sorry for not updating in so long I have had some major writer's block.

I will tell all those who reviewed in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading.

This chapter has been edited…

--

Kagura glared with a smirk at the miko in the cell who simply glared right back at her, when in Kagura's mind she should be cringing in fear. The wind witch used the key in her hand to unlock the door to the young miko's cell, opening it then stepping inside.

"Naraku has sent me to get you," she gestured to Kanna who was behind her.

The albino child came up beside Kagura and Kakudoshi not far away. Kanna had a bundle in her arms Kagura gestured to Kanna again and the girl set them just out of Kagome's reach, before she backed away and into the shadows once again. Hakudoshi just smirked at her, causing her to shudder inside remembering when as a baby he had seen inside her soul.

"Once I have loosed your bonds you will put those on," Kagura gestured to the small pile of red and white clothing."

"And if I decide to make a run for it, witch?"

Kagura smirked again, "you will not be able to, I will have hold of the chain attached to your collar, as well as Hakudoshi here to make sure you do not," though this time Kagome seemed to see a shadow in Kagura's eyes.

With that Kagura approached, while Hakudoshi laughed, "Naraku has other plans for you but do not test me for I will not hesitate to separate your head from your shoulders. Cooperate and you might stay long enough to see your friends again."

She approached a growling Kagome, who sat there and watched as the wind witch unlocked the chain attached to the collar around her neck from the wall and while keeping a good grip on it, roughly unlocked Kagome's wrists and ankles, pushing the shackles aside with her foot, she then let Kagome get near enough to grab the clothing.

Kagome quickly found out whose clothing she was borrowing, and it made her hiss in anger, the clothing was undoubtedly Kikyou's. This just added fuel to the fire that was her anger.

As soon as she was dressed, Kagura tugged on the chain and had her walk in front of the wind witch, with Hakudoshi behind, the two incarnations guiding Kagome's way through Naraku's castle.

Meanwhile the group had set off, Sesshomaru walking next to Ah-Un with Jaken leading the two headed dragon, on who's back sat Rin and Shippou and behind them the group's packs. Inuyasha led the way as usual, while Miroku, Sango and Kirara took up the rear.

Inuyasha was still not happy with Sesshomaru being in the group, though there was nothing he could do now, except keep an eye on his damnable half-brother. He wanted to know why his brother was so interested in Kagome's safety all of a sudden.

It was just plain nerve-wracking and every time he looked towards the bastard his so-called friends would glare at him; probably thinking he was going to start a fight. Damn they knew him too well.

Consequentially he kept to the task at hand, the task of 'leading' his little pack. 'feh,' he thought, 'all he was doing was walking ahead of everyone else, it seemed he had been replaced as alpha,' and it pissed him off.

In any normal pack he would have challenged for his leadership back however since said pack consisted of humans, there was nothing he could do about it as of yet.

For the most part the whole group traveled in silence, with the exception of Rin and Shippou's chatter and every so often a smack could be heard at the back of the group followed by a yell of, "hentai," Miroku would never learn it would seem.

They traveled as such for the remainder of the day.

When Rin yawned Sesshomaru stated, "We shall find a place to camp for the night."

Inuyasha glared at him, "we need to keep going, we need to find Kagome you baka!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at him, "the humans of the group will be no use to her if this group must fight Naraku for her and they are exhausted, as this Sesshomaru said, we will find a place to camp for the night so the humans might gain rest."

Miroku and Sango didn't like being referred to as the humans of the group, but didn't argue they both were getting tired.

Inuyasha, seeing he was out voted, as usual, except for the fact that of Kagome making him stop for the night it was his damnable half-brother, said nothing but, "feh."

They soon found a suitable clearing and set about the task of setting up camp for the night.

Meanwhile while her friends have not had that eventful a day, Kagome's day was much more exciting, if exciting you could call it.

Kagura had led her to Naraku's chamber, where she unhooked the chain attached to her collar.

When Kagome smirked at Kagura, the wind witch shrugged and smirked, "you are no threat to me miko."

The wind witch and Hakudoshi then left Kagome alone in the room with Naraku and the baby in the corner which is Naraku's corner, just quietly watching.Naraku just grinned maliciously at the young miko. Kagome swallowed before glaring at him, "what do you want from me Naraku?"

He didn't stop grinning as he said, "oh I already have more than enough from you," holding up the chain that held the tiny bottle, with her jewel shard inside it, "however this I is not all I have taken from you," he shattered the tiny glass bottle in his claws and she watched as he tainted her shard, he smirked.

"You bastard," was all Kagome could say in response, "what the fuck else could you take from me," using Inuyasha's usually crude language.

He shrugged then pulled a small ball of energy and flesh from his lap, it was cradled in the palm of his left hand, and a tainted jewel shard glowed within it. She gasped sensing her own energy within it.

He placed it back in his lap as she realized what it was, a hand moving to her abdomen where a new life had rested, and she fully realized part of why she had been hurting when she woke up, she had a miscarriage, an unwanted tear came to her eye.

He looked at her carefully, he had been watching the group for the past month and he had known before he had brought her here exactly who had raped her and also knew that she did not, through Kanna's mirror he had watched Sesshomaru clean up after himself.

Naraku seemed to sigh, "did you even know who the father of your child was, I can tell you who did it, you know, little miko."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, there was ice in her glare, even though she would be getting the information from Naraku, and she still hungered to know who had hurt her.

Though before he told her he went on, "I'm sure it would surprise you to know, that your child was not a hanyou, though still a cross breed."

She looked at him with questioning eyes, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Though I can assure you, you will see your child again," he laughed evilly, "though your child will make a good minion to me."

Her eyes got large, "you bastard Naraku."

"I bet your little pack is out there looking for you as we speak, did you know your rapist travels with them now, oh you probably don't realize, though you were one of those to allow him to travel with you. Odd since he joined the group to 'help' you and your friends find your rapist. When all your friends have to do is look under there noses and they will find the great inuyoukai who raped you."Realization came into her eyes and she growled, now knowing who the target of her revenge was. She snarled at Naraku, "you will not get away with what you do Naraku!"

Naraku laughed at her again, "but I already have dear miko, I already have, or should I say dear youkai miko."

"You lie, Naraku, I was born a human and will be human when I die!"

"Then how do you explain your child being half kitsune and half inu, huh? We all know where it got the inu blood but the kitsune blood seems misplaced don't you think?"

She shook her head then noticed a pile of items in one of the corners of the room near her, her weapons, shredded clothing and boots, 'now if only I could get to them,' she thought, 'I'll talk to my mother about this youkai miko shit if I ever get out of here alive.'

Naraku smirked, "Now what shall I do with you, since I now have your child you are not quite as useful to me," he tapped his claws against his chin, "hmmm, this posses quite a dilemma, now doesn't it," he stood up, placing the ball of flesh and energy in a nearby bowl. Her shard still held within his grasp.

"Maybe I should just bring you into my being, but since I don't know what kind of reaction I will have to the miko in you, that would not be a good idea," he approached her, "I know what I shall do to you, you shall be my bait for Inuyasha, since they are already headed this way," he then slugged her, sending her flying towards a corner of the room, he laughed.

She landed not an arms length from the pile of discarded items, especially her katanas, 'now's my time to escape, he underestimates me,' she quickly grabbed the katana and sliced through the arm of Naraku which held the shard as he reached out to grab at her, he howled in pain, calling for Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi and his guards.

She picked up his fallen arm, retrieved her shard and her other katana and ran out the door as fast as her feet could carry her past the guards that she unwittingly purified with wild miko energy before they interfered with her escape. Surprisingly she made it out of the palace but kept running, until her legs gave out on her but by then she was well away from his palace and outside of Naraku's barrier.

She just hoped her friends would find her, she looked at her katanas, she thought of her rapist, whom she would kill on sight, she still didn't remember, however the shoe fit so he would die.

On the last bit of strength she had, she approached a hot spring, though she passed out on the soft grass next to it, the katanas still clutched tightly in her fists, though she did not realize it the wild miko energy still pulsed around her.

Not too far away, Kikyou was walking, her soul catcher trailing behind her. When she sensed Kagome she smirked and turned and started walking towards the young miko.

At the time when Kagome had collapsed was about the time they were setting up camp.


	8. hmmmm

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 8

Thanks to all my reviewers!! I never knew you all cared…

I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time, I've had one hell of a writers block.

Thank you to those who have read my story.

This story has been edited….

Kikyou stood over Kagome, feeling the usual tug on her soul that came when she was near the miko from the future, her supposed reincarnation. The girl was merely the vessel for her soul in the future as well as the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Kikyou kneeled by the young girl who stubbornly clutched the katanas even now that she had passed out, with wild miko energy around her.

Kikyou really did not blame this girl for the rift between Inuyasha and herself, while the younger miko was flesh and blood, she was clay and grave dirt. Kikyou sighed and brought her small bag of herbs and cloth out and proceeded to use the water from the spring to clean Kagome's ankles, wrists and her neck where it had been rubbed raw.

She was furious that Naraku had stolen her extra set of garments for this purpose, for the purpose of tormenting this young girl. Once she had tended the wounds, she meditated over Kagome's body using her own healing abilities to heal deeper wounds, when she gasped when she came across the damage of the miscarriage.

She sighed sadly at the loss of the young life, and prayed for the young soul as she healed the damage the miscarriage had caused to Kagome's body. When Kikyou had done as much as she could for the young priestess, she packed up her healing supplies and pried one of the katanas out of Kagome's hands and stood up.

Kikyou lifted one of her hands, summoning a soul catcher to her; she lifted the sword to the demon who wrapped itself around the katana carefully. Kikyou then sent it towards the group. She then went to a nearby tree summoning another soul catcher to her one that had a soul in its grasp; the soul was quickly absorbed into the body of the undead priestess. Kikyou sat next to the tree watching the young priestess sleep as she waited for the group to show up.

Sango lay on her pallet, her hands behind her back and sighed, not too long after Rin and Shippou had drifted off to sleep there had seemed to be a growling competition between the two inus of the group; though one had seemed more civilized than the other.

When it had gotten nearly to the point of barking, it seemed, Sesshomaru, had stood up, looked at her since she had been the only one awake at that point and said, "Inuyasha and this Sesshomaru will be back shortly," and with that Inuyasha had stalked off into the trees, and Sesshomaru had nodded to her and simply said, "If there is need, simply yell for me," with that he went the way Inuyasha had gone into the trees.

Since the inu-brothers had left she had heard sounds of arguing and fighting, though faint, from the direction they had left in. It seemed the two were fighting for leadership of the group, alpha in there way of thinking. She nearly laughed when she thought of the two fighting over leadership of this little pack, and what it consisted of: two adult humans, one a human child, one kitsune child, a two headed dragon, a two-tailed neko and an imp; and that was not including the two who were fighting for alpha of the pack at that very moment.

Feeling sleepy, she readjusted herself so she was sitting against a tree, and watched as Kirara readjusted herself to her shoulder, mewed sweetly then went back to sleep. Sango smiled, she'd watch the camp until one of those two pompous males returned or Miroku woke up.

As she was sitting there Sango watched in shock as one of Kikyou's soul catchers glided over the trees on the edge of the clearing, then down into the clearing. It seemed to be wrapped around something. Sango put her hand to her katana ready to destroy the nuisance, when it dropped what it was carrying right in front of her.

As it floated to the edge of the clearing, Sango picked up what seemed to be a katana. As soon as she had it in her hand, her eyes grew wide from two things. One was the hand on her buttocks the other was the realization that this katana was Kagome's, one of those she had brought with her from the future. Sango growled and then smacked the monk lying too close to her; he sat up with an innocent smile on his face.

"YOU HENTAI," Sango growled through clenched teeth, "this is not the time," she held the katana in front of her causing Miroku's face to go serious.

"Is that what I think it is my dear Sango?"

"Yes, it is Kagome's katana," she motioned to the soul catcher still at the clearing edge as if waiting for something, "that thing brought it."

Miroku fully sat up, "perhaps Kikyou sent it to retrieve us."

Sango stood up tying the other katana to her other waist, "perhaps, it seems to want us to follow it."

Miroku picked up his staff, "yes it does seem that way doesn't it," he motioned in the direction which a loud crash was heard, as if something had crashed into a tree, causing Miroku and Sango to wince, "what about those two?"

Sango shrugged, "I am not interrupting them, are you?"

Miroku seemed to shudder as Kirara jumped to Sango's shoulder, then the head of the dragon nearest them lifted to look at them.

Sango looked at the dragon, and said, "You will watch the camp won't you, Ah-Un?"

The dragon nodded, laying its head back on its paw leaving its eyes open looking around the camp.

Sango picked up her boomerang, "okay Miroku; let's go."

With that the monk and demon slayer followed Kikyou's soul catcher out of the clearing and unknowingly towards their friend and its mistress.

Meanwhile Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself from the wreckage of the tree Sesshomaru had thrown him into, all swords were still sheathed, due to the nature of their fight, for Sango had been correct they were fighting over leadership of the pack and though neither realized it, the alpha female, Kagome.

As Inuyasha removed himself from the remains of the tree, Kagome stirred under the watchful eye of Kikyou.

The young miko muttered something akin to, "no I don't want to go to school today," before she remembered where she was and tried to jump up but didn't even make it to her knees before exhaustion overcame her, and she fell again in pain.

Kikyou watched Kagome try to get up then came closer to the young miko's side again, Kagome saw who was approaching her and she tried to get to her knees again so she could defend herself with her katana.

Kikyou stopped and huffed, "calm yourself girl; if I had wanted to kill you I could have done so many times over and you would not be waking up in the realm of the living."

Kagome slowly went to a sitting position, she rubbed her wrists once she had sat up then realized one of her katanas was missing.

Kikyou saw her frantic movements for the other katana and said, "Fear not, I sent your katana with one of my soul catchers to retrieve your group."

Kagome watched Kikyou nervously, wondering why the dead miko was suddenly being so nice to her.

"What do you want Kikyou?"

Kikyou shrugged, "I want nothing from you and what I want you are not able to give."

Kagome growled, "What, Inuyasha?"

Kikyou shook her head sadly, "no I want death, true death."

Kagome laughed humorlessly, "I could kill you easily Kikyou."

Kikyou sighed, "no I don't want it at your hands, I want it at Inuyasha's hands, since he will not go to hell with me I would have him send me there."

Kagome stared at the other miko, not fully believing what she was hearing.

Kikyou then went on to say, "your body has been through great trauma, you don't need to move around a lot right now, a miscarriage does that to a female body, let me check your wounds to make sure they are healing correctly."

Kagome held her arms out to be tended, and then her legs, then let Kikyou check her neck. As Kikyou worked Kagome was lost in thought.

When Kikyou was about to finish tending Kagome's neck, the young miko suddenly remembered what Naraku had said about whom had raped her and her eyes narrowed and a feral growl burst from her throat.

This startled Kikyou and she looked at the girl who had just growled as if in anger.

That's when Kagome said, "He will pay!"

Kikyou started putting her healing supplies again and asked, "who Naraku?"

Kagome looked in Kikyou's eyes, eyes that were so similar to her own, "not just him, though he will pay for what he has done as well. Though if Sesshomaru had not raped me Naraku would not have had a chance to do all he did to my child."

This confused Kikyou, "it is sad that you lost the child, though besides causing the miscarriage what did Naraku do?"

Kagome looked down her right hand closed over the hilt of the katana she had next to her, "He had infused the child with a shikon no tama shard and will make the child his minion."

Kikyou gasped and stared at the miko, the woman who would eventually end up having to fight her own child, because she had had a miscarriage near Naraku.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were nearing the clearing where Kikyou and Kagome sat; Kirara had caught Kagome's scent and sprinted ahead of Sango and Miroku as well as the soul catcher to go to Kagome.

Kagome jumped when Kirara sprinted out of the trees and jumped in her lap and start purring, Kagome smiled at the little neko and cuddled to her as the soul catcher glided into the clearing followed by Sango and Miroku.

Sango hurried to Kagome's side and went to her knees hugging the girl she looked at as a little sister. Miroku watched them while keeping an eye on the undead miko sitting not too far off.

Miroku calmly spoke to Kikyou, "may I ask why you are suddenly being so nice to the lady Kagome, Lady Kikyou?"

Kikyou stood up and looked at the monk, "I have no grudge against her any longer and besides that I owe her my life that is all," with that she summoned her soul catchers to her and walked away.

Kagome meanwhile had started sobbing in Sango's arms.

Miroku sat next to them placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder in comfort. Between sobs she explained everything that had happened to her since Naraku had gotten his hands on her. Their anger was nearly palpable when she told them that Sesshomaru had been the one who had raped her. Then they gasped when they found what Naraku had done with the child.

As Kagome was explaining to Sango and Miroku what had happened, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned to the camp site, Inuyasha limping and in considerably worse condition than his half-brother.

He almost didn't notice the absence of the Sango and Miroku. The growl from Sesshomaru caught his attention.

Sesshomaru was looking Ah-Un in the eyes of the head that had stayed up and kept an eye on the camp.

Sesshomaru kicked Jaken awake, who scambled to his lord, "what is it my lord?"

Sesshomaru started walking off, saying, "get the kit and Rin on Ah-Un's back, we're leaving."


	9. I want death but not from you

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within the show; however I do own the characters I have created.

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. The characters are getting a life of their own and telling me what to write and now I'm doing as they say, they had been quiet for so long…

This chapter has been edited…

--

Naraku glared at the pile of blades that had been left behind by the miko. It had been an inconvience that she had managed to land a blow on his body and it was healing slowly making him irritable. His eyes fell on the small bit of pulsing flesh in the bowl in front of him; the child would not survive long without a womb to hold it even with the shikon shard embedded in it.

He already knew whom he would implant it in.

"Kagura! Come in here at once."

A few minutes later the screen door came open and Kagura came in, it had been many hours since she had come rushing to Naraku's chambers when the human wench had escaped and Naraku had told her NOT to give chase. She got suspicious when Hakudoshi walked in behind her and closed the door.

"What is it, my lord," she asked bowing at the waist.

He just smirked, "come over to me."

She did as told knowing better than to argue when he was in a mood like this. She walked to him, obediently, not liking the evil grin on his or Hakudoshi's face.

Meanwhile near the hot-spring where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara are.

Kagome has fallen asleep under the watchful eyes of her two friends. Once she had finished telling them everything except the fact that Naraku had her child only that she had had a misscarriage and cried her eyes out she had fallen asleep out of exhaustion again, though her katanas were no more than an arms reach away.

Miroku looked up at the night sky, the stars and the full moon hanging high in the sky. When they had come across Kagome the aura around her had been different. It was subtle and at first he believed that it was due to the traumatic experience of what Naraku had done to her. However now he thought differently. Her aura had not changed like this after the rape, he looked down at Sango and Kagome, Kagome's head resting in Sango's lap as Sango smoothes the young miko's hair out.

He could swear that at times since they had come across Kagome and Kikyou, Kagome's very image had wavered slightly as if an illusion. He looked up at the moon. There was a legend of a bloodline of mikos which held a great secret, not many knew it. His family line was one of the few that knew it. It was said that they held youkai blood within their veins, and only during full moons and after sever traumatic experiences did their illusion waver.

Could their Kagome be of the line of youkai mikos? His eyes fell on her once more. If so did she know? More than likely not, as she would have told them and would never have acted as weak as she had once, he believed, remembering that she had once said that youkai were in hiding in her time if they were there at all.

He strained his mind trying to remember what kind of youkai the legend said they were, he couldn't remember at all.

Kagome started thrashing in her sleep as if in a nightmare, her aura flaring. She had not told them all that Naraku had told her about the child the fact that the child was half kitsune.

Sango thought it was well that the only youkai near Kagome was Kirara who was used to being around Miko energy and immune to its effects. Suddenly it seemed Kagome was pulled from Sango's arms and suspended in mid air, thrashing.

Sango and Miroku looked around for a sign of Naraku of any other evil, even though the energy supporting her was spiritual energy and seemed to be her own.

They watched as light surrounded her and the ball of light then hovered there pulsing.

The monk and demon exterminator looked at each other wondering what to do.

Meanwhile the rest of the group was heading in the direction which Sango and Miroku's scent had gone. When the surge of miko energy was sensed by Sesshomaru he stopped the group. Inuyasha growled at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "unless you want to be purified I recommend you stay here. However that is fully up to you."

With that he sat down against a tree and watched Rin and Shippou sleep.

Inuyasha had felt the spiritual energy as well and jumped into a tree with a "feh."

Meanwhile inside of the ball of light, Kagome opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful woman, she looked down and she was standing in a lush meadow of wildflowers, and the softest grass.

It was nearly a shock just coming out of a nightmare of which seemed to be tearing at Kagome's very mind.

She looked back at the woman who had fair skin long embony hair that ran all the way to the woman's knees and emerald green eyes the color of which was stunning as if she had real polished emeralds for irises. Pointed ears poked from the sides of her head through her hair. She wore a stunningly white Kimono with a light pink obi the color of which Kagome had only seen on one thing, the Shikon no Tama. She also had three tails which you almost couldn't see because of the woman's long flowing tresses.

Wait tails, thought Kagome, it dawning on her, this woman was a youkai, though she sensed a different aura around her, different from any youkai she had ever sensed before, it was as if spiritual and youkai energy had combined in one being.

The woman strolled to Kagome on bare feet, when the woman got closer; the young miko could make out the silver youkai marks on her cheeks that Kagome had missed from a distance. Or was it that she was just now being allowed to see it; Kagome didn't know and didn't care either. Kagome then saw the silver pentacle on the female youkai's forehead.

Once she was a mere arms length away from Kagome, she bowed slightly at the waist.

"Greetings Higarashi Kagome, heir to the house of the Sakura blossom, my name is Kalana and I am your ancestor," she said in a musical voice.

That threw Kagome off balance, "what, I don't understand."

The woman straightened up and smiled revealing her fangs as she did, "that is understandable considering the world you come from. If circumstances had been different you would have found out when you came to the age of 21, unless you had gotten married before then. Come walk with me we have much to discuss.

Kagome nodded and the two started walking across the meadow.

"Where are we Lady Kalana?"

"We are in a vision, your vision. I am the late mother of the current generation in this era. I have been in the afterlife for approximately 5 years now."

Kagome nodded, though it did feel a bit weird talking to a dead lady, "but I don't understand how you could be my ancestor if you are a youkai and I am a human."

Kalana laughed it was a musical sound, "you are not human my dear girl, it is simply that because of the world you grew up in, it was better for you to believe yourself human until such time as you could handle it, though because of current circumstances, your youkai blood has broken through the illusory barrier put on you at birth. You are a Kitsune youkai miko, most recent in a proud line of mikos and the one foretold that would come."

"huh?"

"In this time there is a legend in our family that in 500 yrs there will be born one who will have two souls and carry the Shikon no Tama, and that you will come back in time as you have and save the family from impending death making sure of your own existence by saving your ancestors."

Kagome stopped walking and looked at Kalana.

Kalana laughed again, "you have already saved them and they know it, they also know that you did not know your own legacy. To you it was a nothing battle for a jewel shard. Killing a demon and saving a village. I will not tell you which one to make sure you do not seek them out."

Kagome stared at her, "I'm so confused."

She smiled softly now and embraced Kagome, "I am here to awaken your blood fully and remove the illusion around you as well as teach you how to control your kitsune powers, and do not worry for your friends what will seem like months to you will be nothing but a few hours to them. I will warn you though the monk with the cursed hand knows of the legend of the youkai mikos though he doesn't remember the whole legend right now. You must tell at least him and the demon exterminator, as well as your future mate and your adoptive son. Telling the Inuyasha may not be the wisest of choices though."

She took Kagome's arm and they continued on now approaching a beautiful little house.

Kalana looked at Kagome as they approached it, "inside are all the necessary tools for you to learn everything you need. Your training will begin once we get there."

The older woman didn't say anything for the rest of the walk to the house. Once they arrived, she opened the door and went inside which was much bigger than the outside had portrayed. Weapons of all sorts lined the walls and there seemed to be a small library in there as well. There was also a kitchen and bedroom Kagome would later find out. So began Kagome's training.

This quickly drove the fact of what had happened to her from her mind, focusing fully on the present and her training.


	10. House of the Sakura Blossoms

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

Thank you to all my reviewers, I feel so loved.

This chapter has been edited…

--

Sango and Miroku starred at the ball of light, it had a very peaceful aura though they were not sure they could trust it; though they did not have much choice it had Kagome in there. Suddenly there was a glimmer under the ball of light and then there was a little kitsune in small fox form (about the size of kilala in small form) she had ebony fur and three tails she sat on her haunches looking up at them there was a small amulet of a pentacle around her neck that seemed to be made of silver.

They then heard a voice in there heads causing the two human's to jump but Kirara jumped down from where she was sitting on Sango's shoulder and sniffed at the new comer, she mewed happily then sat in front of the kitsune.

The womanly voice in there head spoke clearly, "Hello pack of Kagome, or at least part of it, do not be alarmed, I am a spirit the only physical form I can take for a limited amount of time is this small form though I am able to communicate with you telepathically."

The kitsune looked them in the eyes, then continued, "Kagome is merely sleeping, though it is a magical and mystical sleep for she will stay so for a few hours though it will seem much longer to her. She is being trained by me, in vision dreams I can take my humanoid form. She will be slightly different though she will explain it to you fully I do not have much time."

She then got to all fours, walked to Kirara, nuzzled the neko, and then walked to Sango's feet.

"Please take the amulet off of my neck demon slayer. She considers you a sister so you will be entrusted with this necklace. It keeps her safe while she is in vision. It also prevents the spiritual energy from purifying youkai. The rest of your pack is waiting right outside the barrier for it to go down, for even the hanyou will have his youkai blood purified out of him if he steps into it with out someone having this amulet around their neck that she trusts. The amulet will also hide from view the ball of light in which Kagome rests, from all except for your pack."

Sango leaned over and gently pulled the delicate necklace from the kitsune's neck. Surprisingly it slipped over her head easily resting over her heart.

The kitsune nodded, "now I must go my time is up."

Miroku spoke up, "but what is your name?"

The kitsune started walking towards the ball of light again, "That you are not to know, as soon as I return to Kagome's vision the amulet will take effect and you will have to explain something of this to the inus, by the way when Kagome comes out give her the amulet, it is an heirloom in her family that was supposedly lost."

With that she walked under the ball of light and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Meanwhile once the barrier dropped Sesshomaru was on his feet again, "We can continue now," with that he walked towards where Sango, Miroku and the ball of light containing Kagome are.

Inuyasha crosses his arms, "feh," and walks in the same direction. The brothers are followed by the rest of the group, containing Jaken, Ah-Un, Rin, and Shippou.

In the clearing Sango and Miroku stand there looking at the light; if anything they were more confused; nothing was making sense and they would soon have two inus to deal with, one whom they severely wanted to kill.

When the thought came back to them that Sesshomaru was the one who raped Kagome their faces hardened and as Sesshomaru approached the clearing he was surprised by Sango's weapon flying in the direction of his head. He quickly dodged to avoid it only to be faced with Sango perched on Kirara's back and Miroku next to them, hands fiddling with the prayer beads on his hand. Both of their eyes looked as if hatred was their primary emotion.

Behind them was a glowing ball of light, obviously the source of the purifying energy from earlier though why it was not affecting him now was a mystery.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, realizing that some how they had found out about him being the one who had raped Kagome.

Inuyasha and Shippou looked confused, though Inuyasha wasn't unhappy to have a reason to attack his half-brother.

Sango called out to Inuyasha and Shippou, "it was him; the arrogant two-faced bastard did it, SESSHOMARU RAPED KAGOME!"

With this Inuyasha growled and his eyes started to bleed red as he grabbed tetsusaiga, and drew the fang, it transforming even with his demon blood coming to the surface.

Shippou growled as well his eyes going red and his aura is pulsing as he jumped to the ground next to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked around, he knew he was cornered, but he would fight and this fight he knew he very well might lose.

Suddenly Rin jumped off of Ah-Un's back and stood infront of Sesshomaru as if protecting him. Rin didn't understand the word rape meant but it seemed that all of her friends had a reason to attack Sesshomaru-sama and it had something to do with Kagome-san.

"DON'T!"

Rin stood there facing down the angry people, hanyou and kitsune.

Shippou spoke up, "Rin, Sesshomaru did something very bad to Kagome-san, he hurt her, and he doesn't deserve to live."

Rin shook her head frantically, "I don't care what he did, he has been nice to her since we came to the village, and he has been nice to everyone even looking for Kagome when Naraku took her, and if she really wanted to hurt him right now she could"

Shippou looked at Rin then glared at Sesshomaru.

Sango relaxed her grip on her weapon and glared at Sesshomaru, knowing the little girl would not move from in front of her lord.

Sesshomaru stood there waiting, knowing that his little Rin may well have saved his life, though he would never admit it out loud.

Miroku shook his head and relaxed his grip on the prayer beads, "very well, I say we let Kagome decide his fate. What say you Sango, Shippou, Inuyasha?"

Sango nodded, "I don't like it but we will let Kagome decide his fate," her hand going to the small amulet around her neck."

Shippou nodded, "ok but I'm keeping my eye on him."

Miroku agreed, "Yes we all are Shippou, Inuyasha?"

All that was heard was a growl in response.

Everyone looked to Inuyasha whose eyes were still red and tetsusaiga still drawn and transformed.

Sesshomaru watched his half-brother cautiously, Inuyasha wouldn't spare Rin in this state, and he put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin move out of the way this Sesshomaru might have to fight Inuyasha for he is not seeing clearly."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "Promise not to kill him?"

Sesshomaru watched every move Inuyasha made and nodded, "This Sesshomaru promises not to purposefully kill Inuyasha."

This seemed to satisfy the girl and she moved back over to where Jaken, who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time, and Ah-Un stood.

Everyone backed up giving the two brothers space, the ball of light following Sango. Shippou went with them asking, "Where is Kagome-san?"

Sango pointed to the ball of light, "she is safe in there. I'll explain later okay?"

Shippou nodded as the two brothers squared off, Sesshomaru drawing tetsaiga, the counter to Inuyasha's tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha charged Sesshomaru at a full youkai speed, Sesshomaru barely able to block in time, then using all his strength to push the turned hanyou away.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop and attacked again.

Sesshomaru dodged this one and attempted to give Inuyasha a blow to the head with the hilt of tetsaiga which Inuyasha dodged with a laugh.

They went at this for quite sometime dodging, attacking, throwing, blocking, growling, biting, over and over, neither gaining an advantage over the other.

The others set up camp at the edge of the hot spring and once that was done the two seemed to be growing tired, Inuyasha more so since he was not used to the out put of a full youkai. They gathered around the campfire then Sango and Miroku started explaining what had happened in the clearing with Kikyou, about the miscarriage and how Kagome had ended up in the ball of light, at least as much as they knew about it.

Suddenly Inuyasha stumbled in exhaustion and Sesshomaru took full advantage of that and hit him over the head with the hilt of tetsaiga, knocking the hanyou out cold; immediately reverting him to his normal hanyou state.

Sesshomaru stumbled a few steps towards the group and barely made it to Ah-Un before passing out against the dragon, Rin stood up and took blanket and covered the Taiyoukai, before sitting down once again.

Then they waited, for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to wake up as well as Kagome to come out of the ball of light.


	11. from enemies to allies the end of part 1

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 11

Author's note: I know I have not updating lately, I've been working on things that of my own creation completely but I haven't forgot you all, and here is your next chapter, I know I am not putting all the names of all who have reviewed this fanfic, but I am updating and I am grateful to all you who read and review.

Here is a character profile for my character Kalana

Character Name: Kalana Higarashi

gender: female

age: when she died she was 238yrs old

Race: a miko youkai miko

era: feudal

side: neutral good

of jewel shards and location of them as well as how they recieved them: none and has no need for them

Description: long black hair, green eyes about 6'1", lean and was considered beautiful when alive pale skin, 3 black tails, pointed ears

weapons: a variety, but prefers the sword and bow

personality: kind and mothering, watchful, a good teacher, worries about her decendants alot

Love Interest/mate/significant other: ummm not known who her mate was in life

History: most is unknown except that she is an ancestor of Kagome's already dead even in the feudal era, she was charged by the goddess to train Kagome in her abilities

--

Kagome growled and dodged another blow, it barely missing her, her black tails were wrapped tightly around her waist so as not to give her opponent any opportunity to exploit that weakness, she bared her fangs and attacked catching her ancestor on the jaw with her fist then sweeping her leg under the older miko youkai's legs, but as soon as the older woman was one the ground she was up again and had knocked Kagome to the ground pinning her there.

It had been 5 months for Kagome, she had learned quickly, accepting her new form. Her skills were improving daily and she would be returning soon to the mortal realm where it had been only two and a half hours, she had another 2 months, one hour to the mortal realm, remaining to perfect everything she had learned under Kalana training.

That was unless she bested Kalana before all that happened, that was the condition the Goddess had put on her.

Kalana had been relentless in training her, and Kagome had soaked it up like a sponge. Each day getting better, as she had the young miko pinned realized that Kagome would be besting her soon and then she would have to let her go and return her to the mortal realm. She had to teach her one of the most important lesson, the beast; the transformation.

She released Kagome and helped her up, even as the younger miko glared at her, then smiled.

Kalana nodded then said, "Now you will learn a most important skill the ability to transform to the beast and control it once in that form, for it can be as much of a disadvantage to not have control over it as your tails can be." Kagome nodded, her eyes wide, the older miko knew what she was remembering, Sesshomaru in his full form.

"You must contain your rage and control it and ride it but not let it consume you. Now, think of something that would make you rage, it doesn't matter what it is, think about it pull it close and let your energy ride that rage."

Kagome closed her eyes and thought of one person that she seriously wanted to hurt right now and she would make pay especially now since she could now with more ease. Immediately, her aura starting flaring her eyes started bleeding red and out of instinct she released her unconscious barriers in her energy letting her body start to transform.

Kalana stared wide eyed as Kagome quickly started transforming, no one she had ever known had ever been able to be able to transform that quickly and wondered what the young youkai miko was thinking of as the transformation completed itself and before her stood a beautiful onyx kitsune with 3 tails. When Kagome looked down at Kalana, the older miko saw that there was already complete control there. A dangerous controlled rage brewed right under the surface but for now it was under control.

Kalana smirked and transformed into her form which was larger considering she was older than Kagome when she had died. She growled a challenge and the two fought like they had never fought before.

Kagome surprising Kalana with moves and abilities that the older miko had not taught her, showing mastery in this form that only meant one thing; Kagome was something more than what even she, Kalana, realized.

No wonder the Goddess herself had ordered Kalana to train and awaken Kagome's powers.

They fought for "days" on end, moving from one form to another, even their small form, neither one tiring it seemed, both seemed to realize that this battle was the one to decide everything in this little spirit world.

Suddenly, when at one point they were in full form Kagome jumped onto Kalana's back grabbing her by the back of her neck and threw her to the ground and pinned her there with her jaws still on Kalana's neck. Kalana whimpered in defeat and Kagome released her; they both transformed back to humanoid with pointed ears and tails showing, exhausted.

Kagome started glowing, Kalana sighed, "my dear it is time you returned to the mortal realm you have learned everything I could teach you. Sango has a family heirloom of yours that was thought to be lost by your family, which I gave to her before I started training you, it is for you. Keep it safe and well, tainted shards of the shikon no tama which Naraku has. Remember things aren't always what they seem even those you do not trust, remember their intentions and their feelings as well as your own, and never forget the enemy who helped awaken some of your powers."

When Kagome looked confused, "The one you thought about with rage, Naraku," she embraced Kagome, "I wish you luck, for you have a long and hard road ahead of you one full of pain suffering, a broken heart as well as love. Do not forget those who are loyal but watch your back one of your pack with betray you till he is the one you hate, his lust for power will consume him; that is all I can tell you. I love you my decendant, and listen to the young girl who travels with you for she has great wisdom, for she has seen the world of the dead."

Kagome smiled, "I love you too thank you for all you have taught me," then she went to her full human form, one her friends were familiar with though clothed in a battle kimono, gave Kalana a parting smile and disappeared from the spirit world.

Meanwhile, as Kagome has been training the group has set up on a semi permanent base in Kaede's village. Things have gone as normal as they could considering the circumstances.

Sango stayed in the village to make sure Kagome was safe, Sesshomaru traveled back and forth from his palace with Jaken, leaving Rin in the village where she could play with children. Inuyasha was almost always out hunting or sulking or whatever he did while away from the village which was almost always. Miroku stayed with Sango. They helped Kaede tend to the villages. Shippou was almost always with Rin and the village children. The only abnormal thing about the village was the golden bird that was hanging around constantly, the only one who seemed to ignore it was Sesshomaru.

At this point Sesshomaru was in the village sitting against a wall watching Rin and Shippou play tag with the other children. The bird is sitting on a roof.

Inuyasha is not around, who knows where he is, if Sesshomaru's around he surely isn't, he only comes back once in a while to ask Sango if Kagome's back yet; then promptly leaves again; he had done so a few days ago so wouldn't be back for another couple of days at least.

Sango was with Kaede cooking, Miroku was chasing after the women of the village as usual though they were used to his flirtatious manor by now and just blushed and laughed him off, knowing that in truth he belonged to the demon exterminator.

This is how things are when Kagome appears out of the light next to Sango in a pure white battle kimono with a pale pink obi, startling both Sango and Kaede, after jumping though, Sango immediately went and embraced Kagome.

"We've missed you Kagome!"

Kagome put her arms around Sango, "I've missed you too Sango."

Sango smiled as tears of joy fell from her face, "here is your necklace," she took off the necklace and put it around Kagome neck.

Kagome smiled, "yes, thank you for holding it. Where are the others?"

Kaede smiled at Kagome, "I see you have finally mastered your spiritual powers, good."

As she had appeared Sesshomaru had scented her though he scented her smell was different, more enticing he could not place the difference. As Kagome and Sango talked he stood outside the door waiting.

Kagome listened and heard Sesshomaru's breathing outside the door and her eyes darkened, she stood up, a katana materializing in her hand as she stood up and went outside, and putting the katana to Sesshomaru's throat before he could notice and when he did his eyes went wide he had not been able to avoid it.

"Give me one reason I should not kill you right here for what you did to me. I know now what you did was not only against human law but youkai law as well."

Before he could give a response the golden bird that was on the roof suddenly flew down and transformed into an incrediablely beautiful man with golden hair and eyes the color of which was usually only seen in flame his white outfit shown, and the golden wings on his back completed the beautiful image he made.

Those blue eyes fixed themselves on Kagome, without moving her blade stared back at him.

"Let him loose miko."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"A keeper of the pathes as well as a general of the west, Wolfstar Sunsoar, it is my job to see that no harm comes to the Lord of the West

"I should let him go, Even though he has broken one of his own laws, why?"

"He is a just ruler."

She snorted at that.

"It is also not his fault what he did to you."

She glared at Wolfstar, "how can you say that?"

"The counsel, a goup of officials who help govern the lands. They have been pushing Sesshomaru to find a mate though he had so far refused; they knew his heat cycle was coming up and they bullied him into more and more official things, hoping to force their choice of mate on him, instead of him just going to a brothel for male youkai in heat; he did not want to be forced into a mating with someone of their choosing; and he was getting precariously close to his heat starting; so I distracted the counsel for a short time, just long enough for him to make a run for it.

However it seems he didn't make it to the brothel since the scent of a female in heat, any female human or youkai travels far. My guess is that you were in heat and away from your companions. The beast in him instinctively went for you. It is not his fault," he said with a charming and flirtatious smile.

Then out of nowhere Rin ran up and clung to Sesshomaru's legs and wailed, "Please don't kill him Lady Kagome, please he hasn't hurt anyone since it happened and he even went looking for you when Naraku took you, he didn't even have to be asked to look for you, he has waited for you to come back and didn't have to."

She buried her face in the cloth of Sesshomaru's hakamas.

Kagome look down at the girl, then removed the katana from Sesshomaru's throat it disappearing from her grasp, she knelt down and as everyone watched she put a hand on Rin's shoulder, Kagome had fully realized Sesshomaru's relationship with this little human girl, he wasn't just her guardian, he was her father, the father she never had, a tear came to her eyes as Kagome remembered her father and how he had died, she would not take someone else's father from them.

Rin looked at her as Kagome said, "I won't kill him Rin, for you, for what he means to you. I understand."

Rin ran to Kagome her small arms circling Kagome's neck, she whispered, "thank you lady Kagome."

Everyone stared down at the little girl and miko, Rin had saved Sesshomaru's life, again.

Suddenly another ball of fur came hurtling in Kagome's direction and she hugged him too, Shippou.

"I missed you Kagome."

Miroku, who was leaning against a wall, "we all have."

Suddenly Kagome realized who was missing as she stood up, because she saw Ah-Un and Jaken in the tree line, Inuyasha.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Sango answered, "Who knows, he doesn't stick around here longer than it takes to ask if you came back then disappears for at least a week and he was just by a couple days ago."

"I see."

Wolfstar sighed, "I see my presence here did no good."

Kagome sighed as if remembering something and went back in Kaede's hut. She still had not told them about Naraku having her child. She would have to eventually but for now she kept it to herself.

She knew she had to collect the last few shards that still were not in Naraku's grasp the people they were with were: 2 with Kouga and one in Kohaku. She could now, didn't need to find Inuyasha, he could catch up, he would eventually anyway.

She had to tell Sango and Miroku about her legacy but she had already decided not to tell Inuyasha and was undecided when it came to Sesshomaru; Shippou she would of course tell.

The others had seen she needed time alone so left her alone in Kaede's hut.

Shippou and Rin went off to play, Sango and Miroku went to gather herbs that Kaede sent them to gather, more to keep them busy than anything else.

Sesshomaru sat back down and contemplated Kagome and Rin.

He had known that Kagome had lost their pup from what Sango and Miroku had told him so he didn't know why he was sticking around.

Wolfstar looked at his lord and shrugged, it was better for Sesshomaru to stay away from the palace at the moment anyway, the council was attempting to come up with another plan to make their lord mate the female of their choosing. He transformed back to the bird and flew away to the west.

The next few days were very quiet; Kagome was quiet spending much time alone seemingly in meditation only really paying attention to Rin or Shippou. The others recognized her need for solitude and left her be, she would tell them when it was time.

On the 4th day after Kagome returned, Kagome approached Sango and Miroku and Shippou and took them on a walk a good ways into the woods. She put a barrier to keep out evesdroppers and explained what she was, showed her form and instructed them not to tell any others that it was her choice.

They readily agreed.

The next day Inuyasha had still not returned.

On the seventh day when Inuyasha had not returned Kagome gathered everyone together.

"We can no longer wait for Inuyasha to return to search for the remaining jewel shards, I have a stronger sense of them and we can go to them more readily."

She looked at Sesshomaru her gaze still cold, "will you be joining us?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "this Sesshomaru has a score to settle with Naraku."

Kagome nodded, and looked at Sango and Miroku, "We will go tomorrow."

She then turned around her trenchcoat flaring as she did. She was very glad she had put it in her bag before Naraku had taken her and she was glad for her spare new clothing, she would pick more up in the modern times with what was left of the day.

They watched her head towards the well, she was a much more serious Kagome then before but still their Kagome, thought Sango and Miroku.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away watching her hips move discreetly, her modern clothing wasn't appropriate but it was strangely attracting, he inwardly shook himself. She was human after all.

(Or so he thinks)

He walked into the forest going the opposite direction of the well; he needed to talk to her privately. Without the others over hearing, though he hated it; he needed to apologize, he was partly responsible for how cold she was now, and why he felt guilty in the first place confused even him, so he would make sure they were alone when he did it. Once out of sight of the others he sprinted to the route between the village and the well, following her scent. When he found her she was waiting for him.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

He was surprised that she had sensed him, but took it in stride, "This Sesshomaru needed to talk to you privately."

She quirked an eyebrow, "very well I needed to talk to you as well, needed to explain something to you, but since you sought me out, I will let you go first."

"This Sesshomaru has come to apologize for my actions dealing with you."

She stared; Sesshomaru directly apologized to her, which was a change not to mention a miracle, "very well your apology is accepted, I need to tell you about what Naraku did to me and what happened to our child."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, the way she spoke it was as if it still existed.

She looked around then put up a barrier around the area they were in.

"Some of this I haven't even told Sango and Miroku. Here is what they already know," she transformed to her humanoid form with the pointy ears and tails, "I am a kitsune youkai miko," his eyes widened in shock, "what they don't know is that Naraku took the embryo, our child, before it died from the miscarriage and embedded a tainted jewel shard in it. The child exists however it will be of Naraku's taint, I fear I know whose womb he placed it within, Kagura's. When the child is grown we will be fighting our own child, though we will be not be able to fight Naraku anyway and I can sense all other shards except his. I fear he has gone into hiding till the child is grown. Then use the child against us."

He was utterly shocked by what she said, he watched as she transformed back. She continued, "you see we must be allies for it must be us who fights our child must get rid of the abomination it will become."

He composed himself, "I agree; we must remain allies."

She nodded as she took the shield down, "now I have a few things to get in my time, I could use some company, I think everyone doesn't know what to think of me any more."

He nodded, "Very well I will accompany you."

They started walking the remaining distance to the well, in quiet. When they got to the well she looked up at him, "I'm not telling my family I'm home, we're just going to jump in the window of my room and get my stuff then go, beware my time has a whole lot of load smells and sound so brace yourself."

Before she could jump in he put his arm around her waist and jumped in.

He let get go when they jumped out of the well and he covered his nose.

She nodded for him to follow her, and went out of the well house then jumped to her window and opened it, and went in, he followed.

He leaned against a wall as watched as Kagome quickly packed her clothing and other stuff for the journey. When she was finished she looked at everything in her room then sat down on her bed, her eyes glistening.

She thought to herself, I'm not going to cry, but it was useless and her face went to her hands and as Sesshomaru watched the strong woman, youkai, he corrected himself broke down in tears that seemed to him had been held in too long from what it seemed, it reminded him of Rin and not, before he knew it he was sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, mourning a task that was far into their future.

He still didn't know what to make of that other than he knew that he must be her ally when the time came. But since she was youkai everything was put in a different perspective. Though he knew she wasn't ready for more allies, maybe even friends. He let her cry her eyes out. They lasted a good 5 minutes before she stopped. They separated slowly and she smiled and nodded to him in thank you.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before we go back since my family isn't home at the moment." She then went into the bathroom and closed the door.

He knew she was removing his scent from her, and he knew she could smell the bit of lust he had for her, though he was controlling it, he would control it until she gave permission otherwise, as with any other female youkai.

It was about 30 minutes before he heard the water turn off and not long after that did she come out of the bathroom fully dressed and her hair in a braid down her back, looking much more refreshed.

He nodded then grabbed the two bags she had packed and they left and went back to the feudal era threw the well.

When they reached the point he had met up with her he went a different way and around the other side of the village that he had left from. She went in the village and to Kaede's hut and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone quickly got up and left, noone saying much, with Kagome leading the way towards where Kouga's pack used to live.

When they got to the edge of what was once his lands she stopped, "we need to get Kouga's shards first, I'll do this one on my own you guys stay here," and with that and putting her bag down she walked away towards where Kouga was which not too far up the path.

He sat on a rock, when he saw her, "Kagome! It's so good to see you…" He was stopped by the look on her face; "I have come for the shards Kouga, it is better they be in my keeping now Naraku will not be a threat for years so you do not need them, and give up the illusion that I am your woman, you have a woman who wants you one worthy of you, you are a friend to me and nothing more. Ayame wants you for her mate."

He stared at her, she glared at him.

She then said, "are you going to give them to me or am I going to have to take them from you? If I take them from you I will not let you be my ally when it comes to destroying Naraku, when he returns"

He nodded dumbly as he removed the shards, Kagome had changed and the tone in her voice told him she meant business.

He handed them to her, "How do we know he's gone for now?"

She just looked at him, "I can no longer sense his shards at all and I can sense where all shards are. I don't know where he is but he is not on this plane."

She placed the shards in a tiny jar around her neck, "thank you Kouga, I will inform you when he returns so you may help."

She then turned her back and returned to the group who was waiting.

In the next few weeks they traveled on the way to collect the shard within Kohaku's back Kagome hoped that he had enough life force in him for her to take out the shard in his back and let her heal him and survive.

Even she didn't know what to expect they had also not come across Inuyasha in their travels nor had any of the youkai in the group scented him. Though they had heard rumors of a silver haired hanyou raiding villages, they still did not smell him.

When they seemed to be less than a day away from Kohaku, before they went to sleep, Kagome went over to Sango and hugged the demon slayer, no words were needed. They both hoped for the best dealing with Kohaku. The group then went to sleep.

The next morning they packed up again and Kagome was shocked the shard was closer than last night.

She smiled at the group, "we only have a few hours travel today its moved closer," Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulders in comfort though they seemed happier that it was closer.

They quickly packed up camp and set out.

They were not far from where the shard when the scents hit Kagome and Sesshomaru; the scents of Kohaku, Inuyasha and a lot of blood, they looked at each other and took off into the trees leaving the group to catch up. What they found was not a pretty site, Inuyasha his claws in Kohaku who was laying on the ground, tetsusaiga was in its sheath at his waist and there was there was a jewel shard embedded into the skin above his heart and then he plucked the shard from Kohaku and embedded it in his forehead to the shocked eyes of Kagome and Sesshomaru. His eyes were red, his beads were gone, tetsusaiga was at his waist and his youkai blood burned strong. He laughed at them before taking off at a full run.

They both cursed, Kagome transformed to the humanoid youkai form and they ran after him.

They ran for most of the day, when it started raining and they lost the scent Sesshomaru leaned against a tree looking at Kagome, who crouched on the ground her head hung in shame, her hair soaked and hanging over her face. When she looked up at him, he saw the pain in those eyes, to her she had failed her sister, it mattered not what had happened to Inuyasha all they knew is he was their enemy now and he had two shards of the shikon.

He asked, "Are those the last two shards remaining outside of Naraku's grasp?"

She nodded, "yes that is all, the other shard I had sensed a ways off I don't know how he got here so quickly."

He nodded, "can you sense them now?"

She shook her head, "no, that is what seriously bothers me."

He looked back towards where they had come from, "will you be going back to your time until it is time to fight Naraku?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "I don't belong in that time any longer, and I can't risk Inuyasha going to that time and causing havoc there; I will go back once more to say good bye and pick a couple things up then I will be sealing it from this side."

He looked back at her, "then you and your companions are welcome to stay in my palace so you may be in at least some comfort till we must fight again."

She smiled a bit, "I can not speak for them but I will accept that invitation. Now we must return to the group to tell them we lost him."

He scowled, "yes we must."

With that they returned to the group, side by side, their wet hair plastered to their heads and the clouds above them dark and low, seeming that even the heavens reflected their mood.

TO BE CONTINUED

(OOOOO cliff hanger seemed like a good end to this part of the story.)


End file.
